halo effect - the flood collection
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: what do you do when the ancient war between the flood and the reapers rekindles you send in Jane Shepard , her squad and her allies the Spartan team noble squad with master chief, sergeant Johnson, the UNSC and the Covernet Jorge x Jane , Miranda x Dante (noble 6) and Ashley x Emile


I don't own halo or mass effect

The great commander shepard was sitting in a room with a bunch of heavily armed men and women these men and women didn't use thermal clips in their weapons they used bullets which surprised her but what really got her attention was the fact that they kept talking about their sergeant and his team she had gone to them to try to get them to help get rid of the collectors

"I wonder who their sergeant is" she thought as she brushed a strain of her red hair which clashed with her pale skin and bright blue eyes she looked to her side to see grunt and Miranda looking nervous this this was the first time that she had ever seen Miranda nervous or even scared while grunt was eyeing off each of the soldiers ready to kill if they shot at him

Suddenly the smell of cigars filled the air "been a long time corporal" shepard looked to see a African man with a cigar in his mouth he wore a thick chest plate he had a cap on his head shepard smiled once she saw him

"sergeant Johnson" shepard stood up and gave him a salute

"now jane I aint your sergeant anymore come give your uncle a hug" said Johnson shepard stopped saluting and embraced the man "you've grown but now I have questions of my own"

"what"

Johnson pulled away from the hug "who are these folks with you" he let out some smoke from his cigar

Jane cleared her throat "this is miranda and grunt" jane looked past Johnson a bunch of men in armour one of them was huge easily eight foot the others were about 6 foot 9 or 7 foot

Johnson noticed her looking behind him he turned to see his squad his team "oh their you boys are" one of them cleared there throat it was at this point that jane noticed that this soldier had a mechanical arm "sorry kat I forgot you were there"

Johnson turned around "jane I want you and your squad to meet noble team" noble squad stepped forward Johnson pointed at a man in dark blue armour "this is carter the commander of noble squad code name noble one" the man had a battle rifle in his hand Johnson pointed at the one with the robotic arm "that's kat the lieutenant commander code name noble two" the girl reloaded her pistol

He pointed to a man in green armour with a cloth wrapped around him like a scarf "that's Jun our teams sniper code name noble three" jun was reloading his rifle he gave them a stiff nod in acknowledgement

He pointed at a man in silver armour with a skull drawn on his helmet and a knife on his shoulder "that's emile our teams assault specialist code name noble four" emile scoffed at them and walked out of the room

Johnson sighed "excuse me" he followed Emile out kat, carter and Jun followed Johnson

The huge man stepped forward he took off his helmet and put it under his arm "sorry about emile he's an acquired taste" he held out his hand for a handshake "Jorge noble five heavy weapon specialist" jane shook his hand

"commander jane shepard" she smiled at him he had short brown hair , a scar over his right eye and hazel eyes

Jorge held out his hand for the rest of Shepard's squad the squad shook his hand

The last squad member stepped forward he had a combat knife on his chest plate and an assault rilfe on his back "hey im noble six name's dante im well I don't really have a role in the team but my folder describes me as hyper lethal" he held out his hand for a handshake which jane shook

Dante walked around and held out his hand for the rest of the squad which they shook "hey dante" began Jorge

"yeah"

"I'd take off your helmet stop being rude" joked Jorge dante chuckled and nodded he removed his helmet to reveal long black hair with blood red streaks through it he had jade eye's and a scar on the left side of his cheek unknown to everyone miranda's heart was pounding

"dante" she thought "but he died"

Johnson walked in "noble five and six we have found a hive of the flood underground" said johnson

"okay" said dante

"roger that free fire zone?" asked Jorge johnson nodded and Jorge smiled the two were about to walk out when johnson said to them

"I want you to bring shepard and her squad with you" Jorge and dante looked at each other and nodded and gestured for them to follow

Jorge climbed on the back of a tank dante walked over and handed him a minigun shepard sat next to him with grunt next to her

Dante sat on the front of the tank with miranda dante felt someone tap his shoulder he turned to see carter handing him a sniper rifle "jun wants another round of flash flood hunting" dante nodded he looked at jun on another tank he bumped miranda

"watch this" whispered dante as he stood up he climbed onto the cannon of the tank and laid down flat

Miranda watched as jun did the same she activated her comm link to speak to shepard "what are they doing" but Jorge spoke for jane

"well ma'am there playing a game called flash flood which involves killing as many flood as you can within 5 minutes usually ending up with one of them with more money or with a date" said Jorge

"really does the girl usually know" asked miranda she heard Jorge and the rest of noble squad laugher "sometimes" was carters reply

"okay dante" they heard over the comms in was a man's voice with a strange accent "whoever kills the most floods gets a date with the hot Australian girl" miranda clenched her fists and made her biotics flare for a couple seconds

"okay ill agree to it on the two condition's one that when I win you make me breakfast , lunch and dinner for the next month and two If I want to go on a date with miri ill ask her" miranda's heart raced even faster

"oh my god it is him" she felt tears sting her eyes she wiped them away

"deal" the moment those words left jun's mouth dante fired a round jun looked at him then looked through the scope of his rilfe to see a fuel tanker explode killing some flood a good 2000 miles away

"25 so far how many you killed" joked dante jun growled and aimed at a flood and fired, all of shepard's squad watched as the two men fired round after round counting their kill's each time

"all clear" they both shouted at the same time kat looked at them "how many"

"35" said jun

"46" was dantes reply he sat up and tapped the roof of the tank "play my tune boys" suddenly the song remember the name came on Everyone cheered and laughed

Dante stood up and held up his hands in a victorious gesture laughed "im the greatest aint nobody can beat me im the greatest" dante's mood suddenly changed when the approached the settlement where the flood were

All of the soldiers reloaded their guns and checked their scopes on the weapons "it's quiet" said emile

"too quiet for my liking" said grunt "I want to kill some of those flood" the sound of a marine crying out in pain got everyone's attention they turned to see a marine being attacked by a flood the flood was mutating him

Emile fired his shotgun making the flood marine exploded "oh he had a lot of guts heh heh gross" said dante sergeant johnson stepped forward "all right marines head south use your motion sensors find any survivors and kill any flood left" the marines nodded and took off in a tank miranda heard Jorge whisper "god I love those damn scorpion tanks"

Johnson turned and looked at noble team and shepard and her squad "I want you to split into 3 teams of three" he said "carter , kat and grunt head west" carter and kat nodded while grunt looked at shepard who nodded her way of saying do what he says they walked west

Johnson turned and looked at emile and dante "miranda, four and six I want you 3 to head north" said johnson they all nodded

Johnson looked at shepard , Jorge and jun "and you three head east" they all nodded

After a few minutes dante commed in "hey guys"

"what is it six" asked johnson

With noble six, four and Miranda

They were currently standing at a large hole in the earth looking down "we have a slight problem" said dante as he looked down to see a flood climbing up the hole trying to get out he grabbed his pistol and fired the round into its skull killing the flood he then threw a plasma grenade at it the grenade stuck to the floods chest "we got a big problem" as the flood fell the light from it revealed more and more flood

Dante threw a frag grenade down the hole the grenade exploded dante looked down to see some of the floods numbers thinned out slightly miranda heard the sound of footsteps and approaching vehicles she turned to see everyone elsa catching up "what are these things" asked miranda when she noticed the little bug like flood running up the walls

"the flood an alien parasite that can infect by the living and dead it then mutates them into well" sergeant johnson stopped speaking grabbed his pistol and fired a round at a flood elite killing it instantly making it fall back into the hole everyone could hear more flood falling "they then mutate into that"

Sergeant johnson then grabbed a flamethrower off a scorpion he threw it to jorge who caught the flamethrower in one hand he held his minigun in his other hand he grabbed another one and threw it to jane "come on shepard lets cook some flood" said Jorge as he handed his minigun to jun

Jorge and shepard stood over the hole Jorge fired out a stream of fire he looked over at shepard to see her doing the same suddenly a large tentacle came up out of the hole Jorge saw this and warned shepard "shepard move" the tentacle came down Jorge ran and tackled her out of the way he dropped his flamethrower as did shepard

"OH SHIT GRAVEMIND" shouted sergeant johnson he looked at noble six and four to see them picking up the flamethrower he saw the flood starting to climb out with the gravemind johnson looked at noble team "BURN THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS"

Dante and emile grabbed the flamethrowers and fired them the rest of noble team threw incendiary grenades at the gravemind and the flood Jorge stood up he helped shepard up he ran over to jun and grabbed his minigun he then unloaded his entire clip

The gravemind screamed out in agony it then stopped moving it then died "WOO FEEL THE HEAT BITCHES FEEL THE HEAT" shouted dante as he took off his helmet

Sergeant johnson felt someone tap his shoulder he turned to see jane standing before him "could we get that help" she asked

Johnson nodded "I'll give you my help and the help of noble squad and one more person" at the moment he mentioned another person dante ran over a look of hope over his face

"do you mean him?" he questioned johnson nodded dante smiled and laughed "johnson are you serious oh I love you man" dante embraced the man before running around cheering he high fived Jorge , jane and emile

He put his arm's around jun and kat's shoulders he pulled them into a hug he then walked over and chest bumped carter he ran over to grunt and shook the krogan's hand "look forward to working with you big guy" he then ran over to miranda he picked her up and span around before putting her down

Dante ran around cheering high fiving marines jane looked at dante "why's he so happy" she asked

Johnson smiled "because his brother john-117 is coming here the master chief is going to join your crew" johnson get out a cigar and smoked suddenly the sound of a ship landing was heard they all looked to see a man in mark 2 armour walking out his assault rile on his back and a magnum in his hand he reloaded the gun

"lets go to work" said master chief

That's the end of chapter one

Until next time adious amigos


End file.
